Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Eternal Ashes
by ReaperHunter000
Summary: It has been 5 years since Gaea's forces have been defeated and our demigods have been living happily together. But after no one has seen Nico for some time, and after Percy has a strange dream, the group must re-assemble to fight very dark, very sinister forces, and Nico, may or may not be behind it all. Potential lemons in later chapters. (Please review)
1. I

**I**

****Hey guys, so this isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first fanfiction for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Now, it's been a while since I've read the original books, so if some of the details are a little off, please forgive me. Hope you guys enjoy it!****

**Why was it another dream?** It had been some five years since the defeat of Gaea, and life as a demigod had improved greatly. Granted it still had its fair share of dangers and monster fights and quests, but at least now the entire Earth wasn't trying to kill them. Since then, Percy and Annabeth Jackson had been living happily together in New Rome. It was like a dream, the two of them finally living together in peace.

Percy always kept up with his friends at Camp Half-Blood and his mother with Iris messages, but yet it wasn't the same as actually seeing them in last time he had seen any of them was at his and Annabeths wedding almost three years ago. For weeks now he had been talking with Annabeth about going back, but she could never get any time off helping the gods redesign Mount Olympus. It disappointed him, but he was still happy living here with her.

After all, he still had Frank and Hazel. Frank had kept his position as praetor and been leading happily alongside Reyna. Leo's garage wasn't too far away either. Calypso was a little hot headed at first when she saw Percy again, but over time that anger had faded away. Grover also managed to keep in touch as well, which didn't surprise Percy at all seeing as Grover was easily Percy's best friend. The only person that hadn't talked to the two, was Nico di Angelo.

Percy didn't know why, but after Gaea was defeated the guy just disappeared. The last time Percy had talked to Jason, he had said that the next time they met in person, he would explain everything. All Jason would say, was that their showdown with Cupid changed Nico completely. Percy sometimes wondered if Nico was in danger, but he knew that wasn't the case. Nico was smarter than that, and could easily handle himself. But that was what concerned Percy the most, Nico knew that and would bite off more than he could chew. And with the dream he was having, it concerned him even more.

Percy saw himself, standing on Half-Blood Hill, the camp glowing in the morning sum. He looked beside him and almost jumped out of his skin. The man standing beside him was strikingly handsome, with soft white hair that ran down to his ears and was perfectly parted around his face. His eyes were near white, as same as his hair, and his face was slim and sharp. He was adorning a solid white cloak that covered most of his body, but Percy could still see some features His arms were fairly thick with muscle, and speaking of his arms, his right arm was outstretched holding up a massive white hawk. He looked over at Percy and smiled as though he were seeing an old friend.

"Ah good you're here," his voice rang as clear as a bell and fit his sharp complexion. For a second Percy was dumbfounded, but he managed to find his voice.

"What are you talking about, this is my dream, who are you," Percy asked almost irritated at the invasion. The man chuckled for a second and nodded.

"Fair enough. Though technically Percy Jackson, this is both of our dreams. It was the only way I knew to contact you on such short notice. But the reason I'm here, is to ask for your help," he spoke so softly, it sounded almost like there were sorrow in his voice, which eased Percy slightly but something was still uneasy,

"How do you know my name," Percy asked.

"Poseidon has told me much about you Percy, all of the gods have spoken of you and the others who saved the world from Gaea, and when the incident happened, I knew I could turn to you," already Percy didn't like the way he used the term incident.

"So you're a god," Percy guessed, The man only smiled and chuckled.

"Sadly no, I'm no god, but I am an immortal entity, so I guess you could say I'm similar. There is no throne for me on Olympus, but I was well known in Greek culture. Personally I have no true name, but you can call me Felix if you'd like, oh and this Frost," he said motioning to the hawk which bowed in greeting. The bird was the most peculiar looking bird Percy had ever seen. It was solid white and stood almost three feet tall from its talons to it's head, and he was sure its wingspan was just as impressive. Just being close to he massive beast was almost enough to intimidate Percy. But he kept his cool and tried to pull out more information.

"Well what is it you need from me," he asked curiously.

"It's regarding Nico di Angelo," he started but then everything started to fade as Percy started to slip from unconsciousness, he was waking up. "Damn, Percy I need you to return to Camp Half-Blood immediately with your friends, the fate of light and dark hangs in the balance."

Percy shot awake in his bed. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and Annabeth was still sleeping soundly next to him. That dream was as vivid as it could have been, meaning that whoever that was, he had actually visited Percy in his dreams. Percy instantly slipped out of bed and made his way to the living room, he had to send an Iris message immediately. He grabbed a few Drachmas and positioned a prism next to the window to make a rainbow.

"I need to talk to Jason Grace," he said tossing the coins in. The light morphed and changed hues for several seconds before the dim image of Jason appeared before him. Jason jumped from surprise but then smiled as he recognized the face of his old friend.

"Percy, good to see you man," Jason said waving happily. Percy smiled and waved back, Jason just had an aura that seemed to brighten the mood no matter how grim it may have been.

"Same to you, but listen, I think we may have a problem," Percy said softly, his smile fading.

"What's up? Something happen," Jason asked as his expression changed to concern.

"Well, as of right now, I don't know. But I had a dream-"

"Uh-oh,"

"Yeah, wasn't a nightmare but it still concerns me. Some god-like guy talked to me and urged me to assemble our group back together to Half-Blood hill. He didn't get to say what the problem was, but it has something to do with Nico," Percy explained and Jason nodded.

"I don't like the sound of this, for all we know it's a trap. But I don't know, I can't remember any kind of myth or legend about that, though the bird is familiar. In any case, I'll let Piper know and talk to Chiron and Dionysus, they may be able to shed some light on this," Jason said as he shrugged trying to place a name on the bird.

"Alright, I'll get a message out to Leo to fire up the _Argo II,_ then go talk to Hazel and Frank and I'll let Annabeth know when she wakes up. Also go talk to Rachel, see if she can tell you anything,"

"Got it, and until you get here we'll start reviewing every myth in the book and try to figure this out "

"Thanks, It shouldn't take more than two days for us to arrive, if that long. I'll see you when we get there,"

"See ya man, and hey, it's god to see you again,"

"You too man," the image flickered and Jason vanished leaving nothing but a clear rainbow. Another Drachma in and Percy sighed.

"Leo Valdez," again the rainbow flickered, though this time the image of a grease covered Leo appeared, his infamous grin shining bright.

"Percy, what's up dude," he greeted, wiping oil from his face with a towel.

"Hey Leo, how fast can you fire up the _Argo II_, we need a trip to Camp Hal-blood, I'll explain when we get there," Percy said trying to skip the formalities, he wanted to waste as little time as he could.

"Alright man, gimme maybe ten minutes to fire it up, thank you for choosing Valdez airlines," Leo laughed which made Percy smile, he loved Leo's sense of humor.

"Thanks man, I'll see you in a few, we're going home,"

* * *

Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully as soon as Jason had informed him about what Percy had saw. Chiron had been in the middle of overseeing an archery class with the help of some older Apollo campers, when Jason had arrived. The centaur instantly relieved himself of his bow and led Jason a fair distance away from the other campers for discretion.

"This is very strange, I can't recall any myth, Greek or Roman, about anyone who would fit that description. Have you spoken to Dionysus about this yet," Chiron asked with a glance to the other campers, making sure that they weren't listening.

"No, as soon as Percy told me I came to inform you," Jason replied.

"Alright, well before we make any further decisions we should consult him. He may know something that we don't," the centaur suggested.

"Right, should I talk to Rachel and see if she can foresee a prophecy," Jason asked to which Chiron sighed and shook his head.

"No, let's not jump ahead of ourselves just yet. I want to know more more about this mysterious character before we start making a big deal out of it. Go on and talk to Dionysus, I will be with you once this lesson is over," Jason nodded to Chirons order and instantly headed in the direction of the Big House. It was a fairly short walk from the archery field to the large cabin, but with every step more questions grew in Jasons mind. For Chiron to not know of the guy, it almost seemed like it was impossible. Chirons knowledge of Greek mythology was spot on, more extensive than most anyone's he knew, to include Annabeth. But Dionysus was a god, perhaps he would have some answers.

As he approached the front porch of the house he spotted Dionysus on the front porch, dressed as if he were about to get up and leave for Hawaii. A pair of khaki shorts topped with the ugliest shirt Jason had ever seen. Bright blue and peppered with lush palm trees and sandy beaches. Along with his sunglasses, straw hat, and matching flip-flops, he was about as un-godlike as he could look. He raised up a can of Diet-Coke and took a drink before sighing at Jason's approach.

"Yes," he asked sarcastically as if he were too busy to really pay attention.

"Sir, I received an Iris messaged from Percy Jackson this morning," as soon as Jason said the name Percy Jackson Dionysus went from looking bored, to more focused. Jason explained what Percy had told him about the strange man named Felix, and about assembling the seven at the camp. The more Jason went, the more Dionysus' expression soured. Jason finished to which Dionysus only nodded and stared off blankly as if he were deep in thought.

"I see, and you're sure no one else knows," Dionysus questioned suspiciously.

"Yes sir, It is between the four of us," Jason reassured.

"Good, then get Piper and Chiron, all of you meet me in the Big House immediately,"

* * *

It took no time at all to convince Annabeth of what needed to be done, she knew all too well what dreams meant for demigods. She had packed her things in no time and made a quick Iris message to inform the gods that she would be taking the next week or so off for "personal reasons" though they didn't seem to mind her absence. As she and Percy made their way through New Rome to inform Frank and Hazel, Percy told her about what he saw, no doubt in an attempt for some insight on what it meant or who it was. But her answer, wasn't what he'd hoped for.

"I'm honestly baffled, I mean, even the minor Greek gods and goddesses had some kind of story behind their existence. But a god like figure who has no name and is seemingly unrecognizable, it doesn't make sense," she replied with a shrug.

"I was afraid of that," Percy said with a slight chuckle.

"It's just so odd though, and you're sure that he was talking about our Nico, the son of Hades," she asked.

"Had to have been, he used his full name," Percy replied which only frustrated Annabeth even more. She was use to having all the answers, and not knowing a single thing about who this person was, frustrated her to no end.

"Damn, I guess we'll have to wait until we reach the camp, maybe Chiron will have some answers for us," she said trying to sound hopeful, though she wasn't even sure the old centaur would know. She knew just about every Greek myth there was to know, but this one she had never heard anything about, not even the faintest bit.

When they found Frank, he was walking though the streets of New Rome with his right arm locked with Hazels left. Annabeth's heart warmed and she smiled seeing them together. It reminded her of herself and Percy and how happy they were together. It almost felt like a crime to her to make the two come with them and possibly risk their lives again. She knew that they were willing to do anything for their friends, but after the sacrifice Bob had made for her and Percy all those years ago, she never wanted anyone to give their life for her ever again.

"Percy, Annabeth, good to see you two this morning," the son of Ares called to them, waving at them with his free hand.

"Hey guys, um, can we talk for a bit,"

The two of them were more than happy to join in on the expedition, especially Hazel when Percy mentioned Nico was somehow involved. The group informed Reyna of their journey and she agreed that it was of vital importance that they go. She had some supplies prepared for them, though with the the sky and ground clear of any real dangers there wasn't much they would be needing. Together, the group left New Rome and made their way to Leo and Calypso's Garage where they were not so surprised to see the _Argo II_ already in the air.

"Welcome passengers, does everyone have their tickets," Leo laughed as he exited the garage and locked the door behind him. The group joined Calypso who was already on board the vessel and began their journey towards their old home, Camp Half-Blood.


	2. II

**II**

****Just as a disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or any of its characters. I do however own Felix, das mine :3, anyway please review :D****

**Nico had already regreted the decision he had made. **Nico had never really learned to cope with the fact that he was bisexual, nor could he accetp Percy's marraige to Annabeth. He still had his crush on the son of Poseidon, but he had wanted it to be more than that. But what hurt the most, was witnessing his proposel, the way her eyes lit up with tears, the way they. . kissed. It hurt him more than anything he had ever experienced.

He cried, he ran, and he never turned back. It meant abandoning Hazel, his only sister, but he couldn't stand being around any of it, Camp Half-Blood, New Rome, any of it. So he went to the only place he knew they wouldn't come looking for him. He went back to Greece. He built himself a home out of the way of civilization and lived there. Most days he would just explore the old and crumbling catacombs, but others he couldn't even seem to drag himself out of the bed.

The solitude was obviously taking a huge physical toll on him. He'd lost weight, almost 20 pounds, most of which was muscle, his hair had grown longer and become shaggy and unkempt, he looked worse than when he had been imprisoned by the titans but this time he was doing it to himself. But the son of Hades didn't care, to him he felt as though his journey was complete. Well, at least until the stranger arrived.

He was a sickly looking teenager, around 17 or 18, With long black hair and a pair of striking purple eyes. He was dressed darkly in black leather armor that appeared very old and worn as well as an all black cloak. Nico almost mistook him for another son of Hades, but this man was no demigod, he was something entirely different. He had an Aura like a god, but hedidn't look very godly, at least not with his young appearance and physical injuries. 4

Nico brought him in and tended to his wounds, for which he was very grateful. Though Nico had convinced himself he was better off out here by himself, having this guy around seemed to make him happier. He was less lonely this way, and the guy didn't seem to mind living with a son to the god of the Underworld. But there was something else about him, something famliar that Nico saw in himself.

As the days passed by, the two talked back and fourth, and from what he told Nico, the guy had been through a tough life.

"I have a lot of siblings, mostly brothers, but I have a couple sisters. I was the youngest, so naturally I got the embarassing nickname of Foyn," he said as the two walked side by side through the tall grass.

"Foyn," Nico chuckled for the first time in years, "kind of a strange nickname don't you think."

"It is silly, but my real name was Damien. And I suppose your siblings never gave you a rediculous nickmane," he laughed.

"Well, no. Both of my sisters died. I was able to bring Hazel back, but Bianca-"" Nico trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Damien gave him a pat on the back and a reassuring smile.

"It's alright my friend, death is just a part of life. That is especially true for you and I, who know death all to well. I too lost one of my sisters Aila,"

"But you're immortal, how could she have died,"

"The life of an immortal is a unique one Nico, sometimes our own lives become so dreadfully dull and monotonous that we peek in to the affairs of your world. Why do you think gods and goddesses fall in love with mortals? It makes our eternal life a little easier, especially after you lose the mortals that you had really gorwn attached to. Aila may not have been my actual sister, but to me I couldn't have asked for a better one. Her and my lover were both killed in a horrible fire. But, that was a long time ago. Surely you've known the bitter taste of lost love,"

Nico couldn't respond, but his flushed expression said it all. That was the whole reason he was out here, the reason he had suffered so much. But he wasn't about to say anything. The only person that knew was Jason, or at least as far as he knew. He hoped Jason hadn't told anyone, especially Percy.

"Must've been hard," Damien said suddenly which caused Nico to jump.

"W-what do you mean," Nico asked quickly trying to hide his blush.

"I can feel that you were once within the precense of Cupid. He's definitely one of my least favorite of the gods. It seems as though you told him something you'd been hiding," Damien raised an eyebrow curiously and Nico froze in his tracks.

"Not another word," he growled.

"Something about someone you had, no have feelings for. Something with a P,"

"I said stop," Nico barked as his hand lowered towards his sword in anger.

"Peggy, no, Pam, no," Damien guessed only growing Nico's frustration.

I command you to stop," Nico was no unsheathing his sword.

"Percy," Damien said finally as the black Stygonian blade slashed through his chest. Unfortunately, the attack was not as effective as Nico had hoped. Instead of slicing through him, Damien only dissapeared into a cloud of black smoke and reappeared standing a few feet away.

"Easy there Nico, no need to get all worked up," Damien said calmly, trying to ease Nico's nerves. Nico's fist tightened around the hilt of his blade and he tensed, as though to strike again, but instead he just let go. The heavy metal blade fell to the ground with a dull thud and Nico fell to his knees. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he sobbed.

"It's not fair," he cried. The grass around him slowly browned, wilting under his anguish. Damien stepped over and sat down beisde him to comfort him.

"I know it hurts, and is confusing for you, But trust me, theres nothing wrong with it,"

"Yes there is, I'm a guy, I'm supposed to like girls,"

"Nico, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You're the decendent of a Greek god, in both Greek and Roman culture, that kind of relationship was normal. The Roman emporor Claudius, his love life was considered unusual because he only liked women not men. Even though you live in the world of mortals, the culture and lifestyle you abide by is very different," Damien smiled warmly and gave him a pat on the shoulder, which strangely helped him feel better. He spoke so soothingly that it put Nico's mind at ease, and slowly his tears stopped.

"Sorry," Nico said wiping his cheeks.

"Don't be, it's alright to cry-,"

"No, not that, for attacking you. It's just, I loverd Percy so much, and to lose him so easily, it just hasn't settled well with me,"

"Think nothing of it. You did itout of anger, but in that moment I saw what you wanted, what your heart desires more than anything, and it was nice," Damien s,miled at Nico as he picked up his sword and handed it to him. Nico smiled in return and granned the hilt, and as he did, Damiens eyes twinkled and shined brighter.

All around them the scene changed. Instead of Greece they now stood at Half-Blood Hill at a beautiful sinset. The strawberry fields filled Nico's nose with the sweet aromoa of jam and off over the lake there was a brilliant fireworks display. Nico started to look around and noticed a familiar face beside him. Bianca looked as though she had never died, and had been agin the whole time. She smiled at him and hugged her brother tightly, and it wasn't just an illusion. She felt warm, she was breathing, it was real.

"Don't forget about me," Percy's voice called from his other side. Nico jumped and turned to find ths son of the sea god looking perfect as always. He was wearing an orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt that was too big for him and a pair of baggy jeans. His hair was just long enouh to cover his sea green eyes, it was cute.

"Percy," Nico gasped just before his crush wrapped thre his arms around him and their lips touched. Nico's heart fluttered from the sensation, from the realism. He never wanted it to end. Reluctantly he allowed Percy to pull away, but their hands remained locked. Then a warm hand found its way onto his shoulder. Nico turned to find the smiling face of his mother standing over him proudly. It truley was what Nico desired most. Sadly though, it all faded, and Nico found himself back in the Greek field, holding his sword.

"H-how did you do that," Nico asked completely awestruck, his lips still tingling.

"That is what you want most in this world Nico di Angelo, I can Dive in to your hearts deepest desires and make them a reality. And since you allowed me to stay with you, I offer you an oppurtunity to have your dreams become reality," Damien held out his hand and Nico looked at it.

"What will happen to reality, the war, Annabeth, my friends," Nico's heart dropped when he used the term friends. If they truly were his friends, why had he beeen hiding from them.

"Don't worry, you will have still defeated Gaea. Think of it as a fresh start from this point, just a minor manipulation of the present. But it will take some time. Showinf you a vivid scene is one thing, but changing reality is another. It will take about a wekk for the full change to work, and in that time you will have to remain in a comatose state. But don't worry, nothing bad can happen to you while you're in my care. You have my word on the river Styx that you will never once be in any kind of mortal danger," Damien swore. Nico thought about it for what seemed like an eternity, the offer was too tempting to pass up, and nothing bad would happen to him. Cautiously, Nico held out his arm, and they shook hands. That's when the pain started.

"GAHHHH. FUCK," Nico howled as he fell to his knees in pain. His chest felt like it was about to explode and he was expecting his brain to boil out of his ears. And the longer it lasted, the worse it got. Every vein in his body was aching, as though his blood was becoming too heavy to pump. His breathing quickened as his body begged for oxygen.

"Don't worry Nico, this isn't going to kill you, I'm just preparing your body. You will remain unconcious for a week, and for me to truly see into your mind and make those dreams real, I need you to be as weak as possible," Damien said calmly as his eyes began to glow again, causing the pain to intensify. Nico wondered how this hadn't killed him yet.

"STOP PLEASE, IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH," Nico screamed as his eyes swelled with tears. Suddenly his mind was flooded with images of himself and Percy, which only served as incentive for Damien to continue. Finally, and much to Nico's relief, Damien let go, but Nico was to weak to catch himself, and so he fell onto his side. His eyes were heavy, and he was barely able to hold them open. The last image he saw, was Damiens smile twisting and turning, changing from the handsom and charming smile, to something more sinister and twisted,

"Congratulations Nico di Angelo. You've just selaed the fate of the world,"


	3. III

**III**

****Hey guys, hope your enjoying the series so far, don't forget to review and leave your feedback****

As the crew of the _Argo II _settled in to their bunks, Percy began to feel more and more at home. He loved his home in New Rome, but he missed the feeling of adventure he got with his friends. Despite his nostalgia, there was something else that was making him uneasy about their impending quest. The last time they had to rescue Nico, a couple of giants were trying to picl;e him. But this time, it seemed more like Nico was the actual cause of what was going on.

'The fate of light and dark hangs in the balance,' Percy thought to himself. It seemed as though once again he found himself caught up in the middle of some despute between the forces of good and evil. It was times like this when he wished he could just live out his life as a normal human being.

After packing away his things he made his way to the top of the ship, where he found Frank and Hazel already waiting. Hazel looked worried sick, then again with Nico being her only living relative Percy couldn't really blame her. He remembered how he felt when his mom was stuck in the underworld, how horrible he felt until he knew she was alright. But he knew that Frank could cheer her up. In the meantime, he made his was up the the helm where Leo was tinkering with a new modification.

"Hey Percy check this out," Leo laughed giddliy as he continued to pull tools from his belt.

"What in the world are you doing," Percy chuckled as he tried to keep track of Leos hands.

"Well one of the problems we always had was never knowing what exactly was wrong with the ship. So with the help of some technical know how, a few wire splices, and a WiiU game pad, I can know track any technical or mechanical issue on the ship and fix it in a snip," Leo chuckled as he showed Percy his newest masterpiece. On the small screen were severeal layouts of the ship, each with its own green light indicating an all clear.

"Damn dude, that's some sweet hardware. Where'd you learn to do that," Percy asked admiring the gadget.

"Well ever since me and Calypso opened the garage I've picked up on a lot of new stuff. Being able to tinker all day lets me learn constantly, and with Calypso around to help out, it's just awesome," Leo sighed happily. Ever since he had setled down and opened his garage, he was more serious, less likely to make a joke when the situation didn't call for it.

"I'm glad you guys were willing to help. We couldn't have done it withou the _Argo II_," Percy said finally to which Leo only smiled and shrugged.

"Are you kidding, I've been dying to get out and adventure again. But I gotta admit, I'm a little nervous on this one," Leo said lowering his voice.

"What's the matter, afraid 'Team Leo' can't handle it," Percy chuckled which made Leo smile but it quickly faded.

"No, actually I'm a little worried about what will happen if we find out Nico really is the bad guy in all this," Leo swhispered as he looked over to Hazel. Percy knew what he meant, the same had happened during the rise of Kronos to Annabeth. She wanted so much to believe that Luke wasn't the bad guy, and in the end it really wasn't, but it cost him his own life. But Percy couldn't believe Nico was who they were after. Nico wasn't that kind of person, was he?

"I don't think we should worry too much about that. I mean, sure Nico can be a little, well, ominous, but there's no way he'd do something that would endanger all of his friends," Percy argued.

"And who does he consider his friends," Leo asked curiously which caused Percy's heart to sink. Leo had a point that Percy couldn't counter. In all the time he had known Nico di Angelo, he never could tell if Nico was hanging out with them because he enjoyed it, or because he was just so afraid of being alone that he clinged to them like a leech. Percy knew that almost all of them was a little scared of him, because he just acted and felt so cold and dark.

"Uh guys, maybe you should see this," Frank called from the front of the deck, much to PErcy's relief as it ended the conversation between him and Leo. Leo instandly raised his game pad and took full control of the ship while Percy uncapped Riptide and joined Frank.

"What is it," Percy asked quickly.

"You're not gonna believe it," Frank almost laughed handing Percy a pair of binoculars. Percy peered through them and almost dropped his sword.

"My gods," Percy gasped. Flying straight towards them was by far the biggest bird Percy had ever seen in his entire life. I looked at least twice as long as the _Argo II_ and it's wingspan four times that size. Every feather on its body almost seemed to glow pure white, it was so bright it almost hurt Percy to look at it. The closer it got, the better Percy could see it's slender frame and eyes that he swore were solid gold. He lowered the binoculars and turned to Leo at the wheel.

"Leo, we're gonna need a bigger boat," he shouted as suddenly the bird flew right beside the ship. It flapped its massive wings and nearly sent the boat flying. Percy hoped it would just keep going, but it could never be that easy. It circled back around and glared right down at them. Frank raised his bow and knocked an arrow, retracting it as far as he could.

"Get out of here you over grown turkey," Leo shouted as a row of balistae turned to fire.

"Who are you calling a turkey," the bird chuckled as it began to shrink in size, shrinking to about the size of an eagle before perching itself on the side railing.

"Did that thing just talk," Hazel asked looking as startled as the others.

"Now I'm a thing," it laughed "man, you demigods need to learn a simple hello."

"Who are you," Percy asked rasing his sword.

"Easy there Percy Jackson, and Frank Zhang, put that bow away," by now Annabeth had made her way up to the deck and looked as confused as Leo.

"Did I miss something," she asked Leo.

"Nothing but a giant talking bird," he whispered which caused the bird to look over at them.

"Leo Valdez what did I just say about manners, and Annabeth Chase, surely the wise daughter of Athena recognizes me," it said stepping onto the deck.

"Um, should I," she asked puzzled.

"Of course, you've seen me on Olympus before," he said almost hurt by her answer.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are," she said stepping back as he drew closer.

"Look either tell us who you are or leave," Percy demanded.

"Why should I, you already know who I am," duddenly they all turned to Percy looking for an answer. Then it dawned on hm, this was the same bird he had seen in his dream.

"Oh yeah, you're uh, damn what did he say your name was. Frost thats it," Percy gueesed and the eagle smiled.

"There you go, now if you don't mind, I'll change into something more suitable for the occasion," Frost said as again his form shifted, this time turning from bird, to human, and a rather attractive one at that. His hair was the same color as the feathers abd his skin very pale. His eyes had changed from being gold to being blue, a deep wintery blue that almost made it hard to look at the rest of his features. He was fairly muscular but veyr thin, almost similar to Nico. His face was rounded softly and looked as smooth as silk. Thankfully he had grown clothes and was adorning a white t-shirt and comfortable loking pair of jeans. Percy almost blushed at the sight.

"There we go, much more comfortable," he sighed as he stretched his arms. Percy hadn't noticed before, but as he stretched Percy could see a long broadsword strapped to his waist, the blade of which, looked as though it were made out of pure silver. Frost looked around to see them all staring in awe and he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on don't just stand there and gawk, we've got to discuss our quest."

"Our quest, you mean you're comming with us," Percy asked.

"Of course I am. You're going to be facing dark forces, and I couldn't just sit back and let you do it alone," Frost said with a grin. Leo walked over and warpper his arm around Frost's shoulders.

"I already like this guy," Leo chuckled as he patted Frost on the shoulder, causing the god-like figure to smile. The others quickly joined Leo and gathered around the new comer, gretting him and welcoming him to their vessel.

"Alright, alright enough of all the sentimental stuff, now down to business. I should probably start by explaining a few things. First off, I'm going to assume you've all heard the term phoenix, or foinix, however you will," he asked and Annabeth nearly slapped herself in the forehead.

"Of course, it was a phoenix," she said aloud and the others started to stare at her.

"Um, not to interrupted, but what on Earth is a phoenix," Leo asked curiously.

"Well, in Greek mythology a phoenix is a bird created by the sun and destined to live forever. Whenever a phoenix would die its body would erupt in a brilliant shower of fire and be reborn from its own ashes. Well, the legend didn't end with the Greeks, it spread through various cultures of the world. Through Egypt, Europe, and China, changing over time. There are about a dozen of us, most of which are out right now helping in the search," Frost explained but Frank interrupted.

"What exactly are we searching for," Frank asked. Frost reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a very darkly dressed teen. At first glance, it looked like Nico, with the dark clothes and thin posture, but on closer inspection, the image was chilling. His eyes twinkled purpleand he had a sinister, mischevious grin.

"This is Damien, the youngest of our brothers. He thrives off of deception, he corrupts the minds of people and watches as they suffer. We usually try to keep him in check, make sure he's not doing anything too serious, but admitedly, we slipped. He dissapeared somehwere in Europe last we knew, and we fear that he's going to try and manipulate Nico di Angelo. If he does, he'll have the power of the underworld on his side. Gods only knows what he would be able to do with that kind of power," Frost said slipping the photo back into his pocket.

"So how does any of this affect us, I mean, I know Nico is one of us but this doesn't sound like it's our fight," Percy asked.

"Well you're right, and you're wrong. It isn't technically your fight, it belongs to us phoenix's. But we need the help of you demigods. We may have great power, but our numbers are few. I know that you've desired the assistance of a god at times, well think of this as the same thing but from our perspective," Frost explained.

"Even so, what can we do," Annabeth chimed in.

"It will require the combined skill of all of you to free Nico. While the other phoenix's and I fight Damien, you must free Nico before Damien completely corrupts him. If Damien succeeds, he'll turn the world into his own playground of death, corruption, and violence with him at the reigns. With that much power, we would be defenseless,"

"But it would be like 11 on 1, could you just rush in and kick his ass," Leo suggested but Frost shook his head,

"In every man is the seed of evil. Jealousy, lying, corruption, temptation, all of these are in everyone. If he has control of a son of the Underworld, he can amplify his power of darkness, and turn all of mankind into his own personal army. That would turn the odds into 11 versus over 7 billion men, women, and children. I personally won't be responsible for the destruction of mankind," he finished in bleak silence, letting that settle before speaking again "Alright, anyone else hungry,"


End file.
